


Transactions and Negotiations

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is Anakin Skywalker's favorite client.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "Obikin, barebacking" on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme gives great advice. Anakin doesn't always listen.

Padmé tells Anakin that he has a problem getting too attached. Anakin trusts Padmé’s judgement, because she’s looked out for Anakin since he got started in the business. She’d recognized someone who also started far too young - just as she had - and she’d made sure that her mistakes wouldn’t be repeated. She hadn’t ever had a reason to do that and unlike almost everyone else in Anakin’s life, she’s never demanded payment for that unnecessary kindness.

And he is willing to bet she is probably right about this. He tells her so, right before she leaves for her appointment with the Senator and his wife, some sort of foreign dignitary that is almost as pretty as the appointment that Anakin has. Padmé smiles, kisses his cheek, and tells him that she’s just trying to keep him from getting hurt.

Anakin knows this. 

That doesn’t change the fact that two hours after leaving the apartment they share, the clothes that Padmé has picked out for him this evening are lying on the floor of Kenobi’s apartment, and Anakin stops him as he reaches for the condom. 

_Always use protection_ was the very first rule that Padmé ever taught, because you can’t tell what someone’s history is like by looking at their face. 

But today makes it six months since Anakin has came to Kenobi’s apartment for the first time, and Anakin _wants_ this. There are very few things about this life that Anakin _wants_ and he sees no good reason he should deny himself when they rarely occur.

“You don’t have to,” he tells Kenobi. “I mean, I’m clean. I want to feel you. All of you.” 

Kenobi fiddles with the condom while he considers Anakin’s words. “You’re sure this is something you want?” 

“Yes. I don’t just offer it to anyone. I _don’t_ offer it to anyone.” Anakin winces, because he wonders if that’s too much, if it’s too needy. 

But Kenobi smiles at him with the same indulgence that makes Anakin yearn so deeply for him when he is away. 

“I believe you, dear one,” Kenobi says. “I trust you more than men I have known twice as long.” 

“Well then,” Anakin says, looking up at him defiantly and spreading his legs invitingly. “What’s stopping you?” 

As Kenobi enters him bareback for the first time, there are so many things that Anakin bites his lip to keep from saying. 

_You’re my favorite client._

_God, you feel amazing._

_Better than I thought it would be._

_Please don’t go._

Instead, his nails dig into the sweaty tendrils of hair along the back of Kenobi’s neck with each enthusiastic thrust. Kenobi never treats him like he will break, but is never cruel. It is a perfect balance of what they both want, and Anakin is unrestrained with is moans as he relishes being taken with permission. 

Padmé may be right, and there may be hurt in the future. But for now, the only pain is the pressure that continues to build, and Anakin would do anything to keep it.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin discuss the idea of lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is going to be longer than a one-shot. Oops?

It isn’t as though this is new kink territory for Anakin. Many clients in the past have asked Anakin to wear sexy lingerie, some of it more comfortable than others.

But this is the first time anyone’s actually asked his opinion about it before hand.

“I wouldn’t ask,” Obi-Wan tells him as he runs his fingers through Anakin’s hair. “If I didn’t want an honest answer.”

Anakin rests his head on Obi-Wan’s chest and feels the rumble of foreboding. Don’t trust clients, Padmé’s voice whispers in the back of his mind. No matter what.

But it’s been six months and two weeks since Obi-Wan’s come into Anakin’s life, and Thursdays are Anakin’s favorite nights because of it. The only rough marks that Obi-Wan has ever left on Anakin’s skin are the ones that come from squeezing him just a little too tightly, and Anakin mentally apologizes to Padmé for ignoring her always generous advice before lifting his head to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze.

“I like darker colors,” Anakin says eventually. “Reds, blacks, dark greys.”

“You look good in them,” Obi-Wan tells him and Anakin can feel his own face flush with the praise. Obi-Wan grins at him, and well, it isn’t as though Obi-Wan hasn’t been aware of Anakin’s praise kink before.

It isn’t as though Obi-Wan hasn’t used the praise kink before. 

Anakin scoots closer to the man who allows him to just lie beside him after their business transactions are over, and soaks in the warmth of the body heat. New York will never be as warm as Nevada, and Anakin is always cold.

“Do you like tops or bottoms?” Obi-Wan asks. “Your shoulders are a little broad, but I imagine the city has something that would fit you.”

“What do you like?” Anakin asks, because it’s his job to do so.

“I like when you tell me what you like,” Obi-Wan answers gently.

It’s the additional reassurance that Anakin needs. “If you’re going to be taking them off… I like tops and bottoms. And corsets. Corsets … are really nice, when the right person removes them.”

“Yes, that’s certainly true.” Obi-Wan sighs as the phone buzzes at them, and Anakin reluctantly pulls away.

You could stay, Anakin thinks desperately. And I wouldn’t even charge you.

As Obi-Wan stands up and begins to dress, Anakin languishes on the bed and watches. Some … most … of his clients would be uncomfortable or even angry at him for it, but Obi-Wan doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seems to take particular joy out of dressing for Anakin’s pleasure.

Anakin isn’t sure exactly what Obi-Wan does - some sort of government job that pays him ridiculous amounts of money - but Anakin knows that it requires expensive suits with more layers than Padme’s senators ever have on.

“I could buy them,” Obi-Wan says as he fixes his tie. “But given your shoulders… I want you to be able to try them on. Make sure they are comfortable for you.”

Obi-Wan reaches into his pocket and pulls out an additional hundred dollars and presses it gently into Anakin’s outstretched palm.

“That’s a lot of money for some underwear,” Anakin notes.

Obi-Wan shrugs. “Buy yourself lunch afterwards. Oh, and Anakin?”

“Yes?”

“These are _ours_. Nobody else gets to take them off of you.”

It’s possessive, and that’s a bad thing for literally every other client who isn’t Obi-Wan.

But Anakin nods his agreement readily, because he doesn’t want anyone else to take them off of him either. “I told you the colors I liked. What about you?”

“Hmm. I think red,” Obi-Wan says after a moment. “I think it suits you.”


	3. Muffins, Corsets and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is not a good look, but someone forgot to tell both Anakin and Obi-Wan that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, these were supposed to be short snippets. I have no idea what happened in this chapter. It multiplied like a tribble, to borrow a phrase from another universe.
> 
> Some additional warnings: There are references to abuse by unkind clients in Anakin's past.

Normally, Anakin would ask Padmé for help, but when it comes to Obi-Wan, Padmé is entirely too suspicious. Not that Anakin blames her, because he really doesn't. Her concerns would be absolutely valid if they were about anyone else. 

But Anakin doesn't want to hear concerns about Obi-Wan. So instead of going to Padmé for help on his shopping trip, he goes to his favorite fellow TA. He does not go empty handed, because if his job has taught him anything, it's that people are willing to do extraordinary things for you when you are come with a gift. 

"You brought my favorite muffin from _Yoda's Cafe_!" she exclaims when he knocks on her office door. Then her eyes narrow distrustfully, because she's a smart girl. "What do you want?" 

"Now, now, Snips - "

"It's Ms. Tano during my office hours, thank you very much." 

Anakin rolls his eyes but lays the container carrying her favorite muffin gently down on her desk. "I'm not here for a lecture on physics, Snips." 

"I hope not. You're the only one in the department who can keep up with me." 

"If I couldn't keep up with a kid five years younger than me then they should flunk me out of the department." 

Ahsoka rolls her eyes, because she knows that she's as good as he is and in a few years, they're going to take over the entire NYU physics department and ruin all the stuffy old bastards' lives.

"Anyway, you wanted something," Ahsoka notes. "Even though I still have five minutes left in my office hours in which a student might drop by and need my help."

"Please. It's not close enough to finals for that," Anakin scoffs. "And uh, I do. Actually. I have an appointment tonight at 7, but there's somewhere else I have to be first and I'm not sure I can get there and back in time."

"You want me to drive you somewhere out of the city and then drive you back?" Ahsoka guesses. She's licking frosting off her fingers and Anakin would definitely make a "kid" joke, if he wasn't in such desperate need of a ride.

"Yeah. I need to go ... clothes shopping. For my ... other job." 

Ahsoka knows, of course. She's driven him to urgent care to get stitched up after an overly enthusiastic session or two had caused him to faint right in the middle of overseeing a lab. She'd even covered for him, which meant she'd saved his ass twice over. The dual income is hard enough; Anakin can't imagine how he'd survive in New York if he lost his teaching assistantship, too.

He'd have to break his promise to his mother to get his degree, and he didn't want to think about that at all.

"Is it with the guy Padmé doesn't approve of?" 

Anakin sighs, because Ahsoka doesn't really have to make it sound that terrible. But he can't lie to her, because it doesn't do any good.

"Yeah," he says. "He's really nice, Ahsoka." 

_So was Sheev, until he put you in jail and then in the hospital_ Padmé's voice warns. Ahsoka looks like she might do the same, but then she shrugs.

"Let's go, Skyguy," she says, reaching for her keys. 

"Hey, it's Mister Skywalker during office hours."

"Literally not my kink."

* * *

Ahsoka sits in the car and talks to her roommates on her phone while Anakin goes into the store. Anakin doesn't know a lot about the roommates; he knows there are three of them and he's only met Rex. Rex has a job he hates that makes his feet blister, and Anakin thinks about those blisters each time he gets frustrated with the job of selling his body. There's a girl, too, and Anakin thinks Ahsoka's probably either fucking her or desperately wants to. Anakin knows nothing at all about roommate number three. He does know that between the four of them, living in a decent apartment in Brooklyn is affordable, even though Ahsoka has a cruddy physics department teaching assistantship stipend to live off of. 

Anakin comes back to the car twenty minutes later, with a mere $20 left out of the $300 that he'd been given. 

He gives the $20 to Ahsoka. "He told me to buy myself some lunch, but I think you should. He always brings some sort of food, and -" 

Anakin stops abruptly at the look on Ahsoka's face. "What is it, Snips?" 

"I mean, isn't that unsafe? First rules a girl ever learns: if it's not sealed, don't eat or drink it." 

"The muffin I brought you wasn't sealed. You still ate it." 

"Eh, you don't count. I trust you. Who else is going to take over the physics department if you drug me and chop my body into tiny bits?" 

"Morbid, Snips, very morbid." 

"But true!" Ahsoka says cheerfully. "Do I get to see what you bought? Or is it weird to ask?" 

"It's weird, but you're weird, so it's not a surprise. It's just a panties and a corset." 

"Mmm. Front lace or back lace?"

"If this is the time that you are going to tell me you have a corset kink, please rethink that." 

Ahsoka finally starts the car and shakes her head. "I was trying to ask if you needed help, asshole." 

Anakin thinks about it while they drive. Other than a couple trips to the Urgent Care, he's never involved her in his work, and he likes it that way. Plus, he can technically get it on himself. Technically.

"If it won't weird you out..." he says. "You could probably get the straps... tighter." 

"Okay," she says, "And I won't tell your roommate." 

He scowls at the mention of Padmé. "I'm not keeping anything from her - "

"Anakin. You paid me with pastry to drive you here instead of asking her and you're letting me do the lacing of your corset. That is the definition of keeping a secret from her." 

He sighs and fingers the lace of the underwear in the bag on his lap. It helps calm him a bit. "It's not that I'm wearing a corset. It's that he gave me extra money for it... like a gift. She doesn't think gifts are trustworthy."

"They weren't in Sheev's case, were they?" Ahsoka points out. 

"Gee, thanks for that reminder." 

"Anytime, Skyguy."

* * *

After Ahsoka leaves the hotel, Anakin has about ten minutes to spare before Obi-Wan will be there. The corset is tight; Ahsoka has done a great job. In fact; he'll have to buy her another muffin from Yoda's soon as a thank you. The corset is so tight that it stings each time he takes a breath. Padmé would caution it's too tight, and she'd be right. 

But he loves the feel of the sting, just as much as he loves the feel of the lace stockings and silk panties that barely cover his cock. They are very different feelings, and Anakin walks the length of the hotel suite three times just to feel the contrast against his skin. 

As Anakin's phone chimes 6:55, Anakin slides on the sheer red robe that matches his stockings, panties, and corset. He makes sure that the robe flows out behind him as he lays down on the bed. It's difficult, getting into position when the corset is this tight. But Anakin manages. 

Obi-Wan is late for the first time in the entire time that Anakin has known him, but he arrives at 7:05, looking a bit flustered and sounding apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Anakin. Qui-Gon would not take the hint and stop talking no matter how much I implored him too. I did order you steak from the restaurant, though, so I hope that will be enough of an apology." 

He stops then and takes in Anakin's appearance. "My, you look lovely. Even more so than usual." 

Part of Anakin is overwhelmed with the same joy that he always feels when Obi-Wan praises him. But another part of him is ... not. He clears his throat and tries to ask casually, "You had a dinner date before you came?" 

"Why, yes. A delightful steak house. Their chef truly knows how to cook a steak to rare perfection. Qui-Gon tells me that they can also cook one to well-done perfection, but I'm not interested in eating cardboard." Obi-Wan smiles at Anakin and leans over to take off his shoes. 

Anakin swallows hard, and tries not to show the jealousy he can feel creeping in on him. He's not ... he doesn't have the right to feel jealous about a client's personal life." 

And that's what Obi-Wan is - a client.

"Are you alright, Anakin?" 

Anakin knows then that he must be showing what he's feeling all over his face and he suddenly feels very small and very foolish. He wonders if he can pretend to be sick. It's not such a lie. Ahsoka would probably come pick him up. Padmé definitely would.

But he doesn't want either of them to deal with his foolish, foolish heartbreak, so he smiles at Obi-Wan as the latter sits down on the bed next to him. "I'm fine. Qui-Gon sounds like he has shitty taste. I mean. Other than you." 

Obi-Wan looks at him in confusion for a moment, and then he shakes his head rapidly. "Oh, Anakin. Are you jealous over _Qui-Gon?_ Of all the people. He's a work associate. Nothing more." 

Relief floods through Anakin's veins and the smile that he gives Obi-Wan is far more genuine. "You don't owe me an explanation. I just figured... there had to be someone." 

"Mmm, and what about you?" Obi-Wan asks him. "That beautiful corset looks too difficult to get on by yourself. Did you have help?" 

"A friend," Anakin admits.

"Hmm." Obi-Wan throws his jacket with ease over to the chair; he aims for it, anyway, but it falls to the ground next to the chair. Obi-Wan rarely cares about his jackets, no matter that they cost more than all of the clothes Anakin would normally wear in a year. "Didn't I leave very precise instructions not to allow anyone else to touch them?" 

The tone of Obi-Wan's voice changes and that deep, firm possession shouldn't turn Anakin on as much as it does; possession is never _good_. But god, he wants Obi-Wan to _own_ him in a way that nobody else ever has.

He sits up, with a little difficulty thanks to the corset, and reaches for Obi-Wan's tie to loosen it. Obi-Wan's hand curls around Anakin's fingers and stops him. 

"You told me not to let anyone else take them off," Anakin points out and he pouts a little. He isn't afraid of Obi-Wan, and he doesn't think the man is truly angry... but he is aching for some sort of touch. Obi-Wan raises a brow and doesn't release Anakin's hand, so Anakin adds, "Please, _Master_ , don't be angry. I didn't share your gift with anyone. I only wanted it to be tight enough for both of us." 

Obi-Wan relaxes at _Master_ and his hand slowly lets go of Anakin's, allowing Anakin to impatiently remove the tie and begin to work on the buttons of Obi-Wan's shirt. Always so many buttons to get in his way - it is truly the bane of Anakin's existence. 

"Your friend did a good job. You look amazing," Obi-Wan tells him, and he brushes his lip across Anakin's temple. Anakin sighs out of happiness, both because of the kiss and because he can finally feel the skin of Obi-Wan's chest beneath his fingers. The sigh is a bit too deep, and Anakin winces at the pain. "Did your friend get the corset too tight?" 

"No," Anakin assures him. "I like it this tight. It ... it feels better for you to take off of me, Master." 

Obi-Wan smiles at him, the same indulgent, pleased smile that he always gives Anakin whenever "Master" is used. 

"You've done very well, my love," Obi-Wan says. "Come, join me in the chair, so that I can unwrap _my_ present." 

Obi-Wan stands and hastily undoes his pants. They fall to the floor and are quickly joined by his underwear. It is a naked lap that Anakin straddles, and the panties are barely a barrier to Anakin's own hardness brushes against Obi-Wan's as he settles down onto Obi-Wan's lap. Obi-Wan's hands reach behind Anakin and tug lightly at at the bottom of Anakin's corset. 

"So beautiful, my love," Obi-Wan tells him. "Let's take our time, shall we?" 

"Please," Anakin whispers. 

In the back of his mind, Padmé whispers about getting attached to clients, but Anakin knows it is far too late.


	4. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan play with sex toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the chapter is explicit, so the warnings on this fic have gone up. 
> 
> Written for the prompts: sex toys/plugs, size kink/size queen, and _When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More_

"Pick one," Obi-Wan says as he gestures to the bed where a variety of dildos have been put on display. 

"Which one do you want me to pick?" Anakin asks, because usually when clients give him a _choice_ , it isn't really a choice at all. It's a way for him to prove that they can make him do whatever it is that they want. 

But Obi-Wan smiles at him and cradles Anakin's face in the palm of his hand. "I want you to pick the one you want me to put inside of you, Anakin." 

Anakin leans his cheek into that palm, and for a moment, he drinks in the fondness that he is sure that he can see on Obi-Wan's face. It's easy to forget it's there, and lessons of the past make it hard to believe in, even when he can see it. But here in the present moment, Obi-Wan's hands are gentle and his eyes full of warmth. 

It's so easy to want to believe in what Obi-Wan is saying, and so, Anakin does.

"The blue one is too small," he says, turning back towards the bed. He is reluctant to do so because it means that Obi-Wan has to let go of his face, but there is not a small degree of anticipation inside of him. 

He and Obi-Wan have never played with toys before; it's not a boundary that Anakin is comfortable with crossing with most of his clients. That didn't used to be the case, but oh, Palpatine had fucked up many of Anakin's favorite activities. 

Many have asked, and Anakin has said no to all of them. Even the ones who seemed almost as kind as Obi-Wan... well, almost doesn't cut it, and Anakin told them no. 

But Anakin loves the sensation of being _filled_ and he loves the skill and desire that Obi-Wan has each time he digs his fingers into Anakin's hips and thrusts into Anakin as though Anakin is the best and only fuck that he's ever wanted. He loves the way Obi-Wan's eyes get even softer and the accent gets thicker with each additional push inside of him. 

So he will let Obi-Wan do this, and the anticipation in his gut tells Anakin that they will both enjoy it. 

"A bit of a size queen, are you?" Obi-Wan murmurs next to him. 

"Well," Anakin says practically. "I'm used to you, and the blue one isn't even half as large as you are." 

Obi-Wan smiles, because he isn't one to deny the truth. "The green one then?" he asks. "It's about the same size as you're used to." 

"Mm." Anakin glances at the bed. It's true that the green one is comparative, but it's not really what he wants. As long as he's free to choose... "You sure you don't have a preference?" 

"My preference is for you to tell me which one of these toys you want me to put inside of you," Obi-Wan murmurs. He's too short to whisper it into Anakin's ear, but he does say it softly at Anakin's side. 

It's enough. It's more than enough, because it is more than Anakin has ever been given. "The red one," he says. 

Obi-Wan raises both his brows. "Definitely a size queen," he teases. "Good thing I brought so much lube." 

_God yes_ , Anakin thinks, in response to both of Obi-Wan's comments. 

"How do you want me?" he asks Obi-Wan, because he's not quite ready to sound like the needy, wanton mess that Obi-Wan inevitably turns him into. He will be, later, that much is inevitable. But he's not ready to give into that side of himself yet.

Obi-Wan grins at him as he removes his jacket. "On your back, if you don't mind. There's something else I'd like to do, if you're in the mood for it." 

"You pay me to be in the mood for anything," Anakin says, and then he winces because that sounds ... as if he doesn't enjoy being here. That's a lie, of course, but Anakin doesn't know how to take his comment back. 

Obi-Wan pauses only momentarily as he begins to unbutton his shirt. Anakin doesn't have time to fumble his way through an apology that he isn't sure will be welcome before Obi-Wan says gently, "Yes, but there is no payment large enough for me to deliver to make me comfortable with doing something to you find unpleasant." 

That warm feeling grows in Anakin's chest, and he wonders why he feels the need to say things that he knows aren't fair to Obi-Wan. Maybe it's on purpose. Maybe it's because he needs to hear that reassurance, and he doesn't know how to ask for it any other way. 

By the time that he's removed his clothes and settled back onto the bed, his head nestled onto the large pile of pillows, Obi-Wan is also naked. The dildos that have not been chosen are quickly moved to the side, and Obi-Wan kneels between Anakin's legs. As Obi-Wan kneels, his own feet and legs dangle off the end of the bed, and Anakin wonders if that’s why Obi-Wan requested this room tonight. Usually, their hotel has stately head and foot boards, but all this one has is a nice headboard upon which the variety of pillows are nestled. 

It’s going to give him a great view of what Obi-Wan is going to do. It’s funny that it doesn't feel manipulative at all. It feels like Obi-Wan wants to take care of him, which is so much different from the way it felt when Palpatine orchestrated anything. 

"I want to taste you," Obi-Wan says. "I don't want to use a condom. Is that alright?" 

Only Obi-Wan would ask. Only Obi-Wan would assume that _Anakin_ is the one who needs to be okay with it. 

"Yeah, it's okay," Anakin tells him. "I'm clean, you know. I get checked often. It's free down at the Erso clinic." 

"Anakin, you don't have to tell me that. I trusted you the first time you told me that. You trust me when I tell you that I'm clean, don't you? It's possible you might lie to others, but I think you have a habit of telling me the truth. Even when you'd rather not." 

It's gloriously and ridiculously true, so Anakin doesn't say anything in reply as Obi-Wan begins to spread the lube on the dildo. He's completely _awful_ about it, making sure that every inch of his fingers and the toy are covered in lube. He grins suggestively at Anakin as he covers the toy and somehow, the same smirk that would look slimy on anyone else makes a warm sensation of want start to grow deep in Anakin's belly. 

But Anakin sits up on his elbows to watch Obi-Wan's every slow stroke and salacious smile. Once the dildo is wet with lube, Anakin is already half-hard, and it's a problem that only progresses as Obi-Wan drops his lips down to deliver a series of kisses along the bottom of Anakin's stomach. The hair of Obi-Wan's beard tickles, and Obi-Wan grins up at him when Anakin can't help the squirming that commences.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan murmurs. 

"I'm supposed to be getting beard burn on my thighs," Anakin says with a pout. "Not the stomach." 

"Impatient one," Obi-Wan says, but it's not a reprimand, the way it would have been from anyone else. 

In fact, to prove that it's not a reprimand, Obi-Man continues his path down Anakin's body, the beard continuing to tickle, then lightly scratch against Anakin's skin. The rub of the beard against Anakin's thighs is everything Anakin could hope for, and he bites back a moan, because it's _still_ too early to be this big of a mess beneath his skillful client's talented mouth. 

As Obi-Wan begins to work the dildo into him, Anakin keeps watching for as long as he can. Back when it had been someone else, Anakin used to lie back and stare up at the ceiling; he'd understood that this hadn't been for his pleasure, after all. 

But with Obi-Wan, it _is_. It's for them both.

So Anakin sits up on his elbows as Obi-Wan lifts Anakin's leg over Obi-Wan's shoulder. Anakin gives into a quiet sigh of pure want as Obi-Wan kisses Anakin's inner thigh. Part of him wants Obi-Wan to get _on_ with it, to go ahead and fuck and suck him senseless. 

But Obi-Wan takes his time. He always does. He takes his time spreading more lube onto his fingers and teasing Anakin's hole with the tips of his fingers, making sure that the entrance is slick with lube before getting the dildo anywhere near it. Obi-Wan continues to take his time, kissing the underside of Anakin's cock as he firmly holds it up out of the way in order to push the dildo inside of Anakin. Anakin's fists dig into the bed sheets, and he lets out a whine born of both happiness and want as the first inch slides inside of him. Obi-Wan licks and kisses Anakin's balls with patient tenderness as he continues to slide the dildo inside of him, and the motions are a complete contrast to one another; the dildo is almost too thick to take, just as Anakin wanted, and the sensation of being filled is pleasantly painful, but the kisses are sweet and purely pleasureful. 

"Please, Obi-Wan," Anakin pleads. It's still too fucking early to be begging, but he does anyway. "Please, I need more of it." 

"More of what?" Obi-Wan asks, as he pushes more of the dildo into Anakin. 

"All of it," Anakin blurts. His fingers dig into Obi-Wan's scalp enthusiastically as Obi-Wan continues to push the dildo inside of him. Obi-Wan stops occassionally, pulls the toy back out and then thursts it in again, equally slowly. Each time, the toy gets pushed more deeply into Anakin, and Anakin tugs on Obi-Wan's hair to let him know how good it feels, because the enthusiastic mess of words that he is managing to mumble don't seem appreciative enough. It's slow and torturous and by the time it is completely inside of him, Anakin knows he isn't going to last very long inside of Obi-Wan's mouth. It feels so good to be this full and part of Anakin wants to rock against the bed to get relief, but he doesn't have very long to think about that, because Obi-Wan takes only a moment to murmur, "You're so beautiful," before taking Anakin's cock into his mouth. 

It takes all of Anakin's patience not to buck into Obi-Wan's mouth immediately. But he doesn't want to hurt Obi-Wan - not good, kind Obi-Wan who is always so patient and understanding of Anakin's kinks. He knows what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a truly shitty blowjob thanks to _other_ clients and he doesn't want to do that. He knows how gentle _Obi-Wan_ is, when Anakin is between Obi-Wan's legs, and that memory makes Anakin lie more still than he otherwise would be able to do. He wants to reciprocate Obi-Wan’s kindness, because if anyone deserves it, Obi-Wan does. 

Anakin doesn't thrust his hips and he doesn't shove his cock down Obi-Wan's throat. But he does dig his heels into Obi-Wan's back. He does cradle Obi-Wan's face with his thighs and feels the wonderful scrape of that beard against them. He is forced to let go of the patch of hair he’d been holding onto, because the sensations are so overwhelming that Anakin is afraid of pulling too roughly. Instead, his fingers knead into the bed sheets. 

As Obi-Wan takes the full length of him, Anakin finally gives into the mess of whining, pleading, _desperate_ cries that have been building up since the moment Obi-Wan walked through the door. 

Anakin doesn't last long. He expects Obi-Wan to pull away, because he isn't getting paid to swallow. But Obi-Wan's lips stay wrapped around Anakin's cock until Anakin has gone limp against the mass of pillows. 

Slowly, Obi-Wan pulls the dildo out of him, and the soft plop of it being removed is the only sound Anakin can hear other than the thundering of his own heart inside of his ears. Then there's a gentle thud as the toy hits the floor. 

Obi-Wan slides up to lie next to Anakin. He leans forward and is half-way through a kiss that still tastes like Anakin's come when he pulls back suddenly. 

"Sorry, I forgot what I must taste like," he apologizes. 

"It's fine," Anakin says, reaching for him to pull him closer. 

"Are you sure?" 

Anakin's answer is a kiss. 

~


End file.
